


Pathetic

by cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Consent Issues, Dark Crack, F/M, Groping, Pretzel Bondage, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Bounty hunters deliver a captured Rey to Kylo in a compromising position.





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill this anonymous prompt for reylohardkinks on tumblr: Rey is captured by bounty hunters, tied up like a pretzel and presented to supreme leader Kylo Ren in his throne room. She's completely naked and spread in front of him and she can't help getting reeeally wet.

The bounty that the First Order puts on Rey’s head specifies that she be brought in unharmed. That sort of demand, especially assigned to a Jedi, required a huge sum of credits as a reward, but Kylo could care less. He would give up planets to have her back.

 

Despite the hefty prize, Kylo doesn’t expect the bounty hunters to act so quickly. Within a week he’s receiving intel from a ship twice as old and three times as ugly as the _Falcon_ that they have her. He has mixed feelings—on the one hand, he’s thrilled that Rey is being brought to him, on the other, he’s disgusted that she is being brought to him in _that_. She’ll almost certainly need a long wash in a ’fresher after contact with whatever scum captured her.

 

Kylo barely manages to hide his disgust when he speaks to the captain through a holoprojector. The Rodian is, as expected, ancient and filthy. She prattles on and on about how she and her crew had managed to catch and stun Rey—though not without the loss of four of her crewmembers—and how it wouldn’t hurt for a bonus to be added to the bounty and other details that Kylo cannot be bothered to pay attention to.

 

He keeps his response brief: “You have clearance to board. Bring her directly to me.”

 

The Rodian and a battered B2 arrive in the throne room shortly thereafter. They are flanked by stormtroopers, but Kylo waves them away before they get far. He doesn’t require guards, not even when Rey is involved. As the ’troopers leave, Kylo notices that the B2 pushes a repulsor sled with a metal crate in the center. He stares down at it from where he sits on his throne, paling. If that’s what he thinks it is…

 

“Don’t worry, she’s not dead, she’s got air in there,” the Rodian says. “We just thought—”

 

“Thought what?” He cuts her off with a snarl and stands, looming. “That when I said that I wanted her unharmed that I meant that I wanted her crushed into a box?”

 

The Rodian shrinks back, then draws herself up. “We gift-wrapped her for you, special.”

 

“Let her out. Now.”

 

The B2 moves to obey, then waits with its metallic mitt of a hand poised over the button for confirmation from its captain. Kylo contemplates tearing the droid in half with his lightsaber or the Force during that interval, whichever would be quicker, but then the moment is over. The crate opens, with the top sliding off and the panels on each side collapsing outward to reveal its contents.

 

The rest of the blood drains from Kylo’s face and goes right to his cock.

 

The Rodian gestures with both hands. “Ta-da! Your Jedi bitch.”

 

Rey is naked and bound in the most unnatural position Kylo has ever seen. Her legs have been shoved upwards with her ankles tied behind her head and her wrists bound in a similar fashion. The result has her genitals and rump pushed forward as if they are being presented like exceptionally good cuts of meat. Her meager breasts heave with frantic breaths; sharp little inhales through her nose as her mouth has had a gag shoved in it. She blinks at the sudden light, then her eyes widen as she focuses on Kylo. She wriggles a little in her restraints, wholly pitiful. A confusing cocktail of intense arousal, guilt, anger, and power flows through him as he looks upon her.

 

He comforts himself somewhat with the idea that this humiliation is a fitting punishment for abandoning him. Even if it’s completely absurd.

 

The Rodian clears her throat as she no doubt takes notice of Kylo’s arousal. “I’m glad you’ve come around to the presentation.”

 

Kylo says nothing. He can’t stop staring at the shape of Rey’s ass, the dark pucker of her asshole, and the pink meat of her labia peeking out from her thick bush. His erection grows by the second. Rey attempts to throw herself onto her side, as if that will hide any of her shame. He looks at her countenance again to find tears streaming down the sides of her face. Again he is at war with himself: Kylo drinks in her helplessness while also burning with mortification.

 

“Is it not her?” The Rodian asks, glancing at her droid, misinterpreting Kylo’s elongated silence.

 

Kylo swallows the drool that had puddled on his tongue, then asks, distant, “What?”

 

“This is the Jedi girl, right? She had a lightsaber, so we thought it had to be her, but—”

 

Kylo interrupts her to demand the lightsaber, which the Rodian hands over to him in short order. He kneels in front of Rey with it in hand, holding it in a taunting manner with the assurance that there is no way for her to rip it from him with the Force. Not this time.

 

Rey closes her tear-filled eyes as he traces the lightsaber’s emitter down between her labia and slaps her one pert ass cheek with his free hand. The former makes an obscene noise and the latter has a satisfying handprint stamped onto it. He’s so hard it’s painful and she seems to be equal levels of swollen. And wet. Gushing wet. Glittering fluid is dripping down her pussy, down her ass, onto the inner panel of the crate.

 

“Is it not her?” The Rodian asks again, sounding even more worried.

 

“Oh, it’s her. I initially had some trouble recognizing her because she’s gotten a bit fat since I last saw her.” Kylo kneads her ass as he speaks and contemplates spitting onto her already heavily-slickened pussy.

 

He is taking it a bit far, he knows, but all of the pent-up hurt he’s had towards Rey for rejecting him is coming out now. He would have made her his queen. She chose instead to go down the path where he had to have bounty hunters chase her down and tie her up like an animal.

 

The Rodian does an exaggerated bow, and if her snout were capable of it she probably would have grinned. “Good. We’re at your service, Supreme Leader. Now, can we discuss payment?”

 

The droid echoes the sentiment.

 

Kylo does not look away from Rey’s cunt. This close, he can smell it. He wishes he had seen it for the first time in different circumstances. For the moment, his desire for revenge has been quenched. He’s left with simple desire and no small amount of guilt over how he had taken advantage of the situation.

 

“Go,” he says. “You will be paid.”

 

Before they can even begin to obey, Kylo shoves the Rodian, the B2, and the repulsor sled towards the door with a blast of the Force, keeping Rey and the collapsed crate. He drops the lightsaber to the floor and reaches for the gag the moment they’re gone. He pulls the saliva-covered thing out and wipes the tears from her eyes.

 

“Rey.” She’s going to be so angry with him, and rightfully so. “Rey, are you alright?”

 

“Ben,” Rey whispers, leaning the side of her face against one of her legs in what looks like an attempt to hide. “More.”

 

“More?” He asks, thrown.

 

“I’m so close.” Her hips twitch. "Touch me again."

 

Kylo strokes her inner thigh, right back in the mood to tease her. "Like this?"

 

She turns her face back towards him and glares. Finally angry like he thought she would be, but for a reason that he never would have predicted. It's hard to take the expression seriously when her head is sandwiched between her calves, but he relents.

 

Rey doesn’t specify if she wants the restraints off, so he leaves them on. Then Kylo pulls out his dick, slickens the head and shaft with her hot juices, and fucks her on the throne room floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I wrote this between the hours of one and four in the morning. The prompt said "pretzel" and I'm not entirely sure if they meant pretzel bondage exactly or not but that's what I went with. The sheer absurdity of that position appealed to me for some reason even though I feel like it would be uncomfy. I questioned whether or not I would be able to go through with doing that to Rey. But then I did that and then some by putting the poor thing in a box, so.


End file.
